


Evening Classes

by jynx



Series: The Russian Pianist [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ya tebya lyublyu,” Fili said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Classes

**Author's Note:**

> SpringFRE Prompt: Foreign language evening class

Fili wasn’t surprised to see the English as a Second Language books scattered around Kili’s apartment. He had a grasp on the language, having learned it in school and used it abroad, but he was rusty and bad at it.

“Language is not my forte,” Kili said one night. “I know what to say to get my meaning across but the tiny bits—"

“Particulars?"

“Mm, those,” Kili said. He sipped his wine. “Those are bad. Slippery."

Fili had leaned in and kissed him, licking the wine off his lips.

The books, though, had given him an idea. Which was why he was spending his Tuesday and Thursday nights learning Beginner Russian. He wanted to surprise Kili, to reach out to him more than he already was...

But he really, really wanted to know what it was Kili would say when he thought Fili couldn’t understand him. He wanted to know what Kili said while they were in bed and Kili’s tongue couldn’t form English. He wanted to know everything about Kili, just like he had before, he wanted so, so very much.

It was fun, learning a new language. It broke his mind a little, making him think in a different way than he was used to, but it was a good break.

He leaned down, handing Kili a glass of red wine, and kissed him. Kili smiled, always smiling into their kisses, and leaned back.

“Hello, again,” Kili said with a soft chuckle.

“Ya tebya lyublyu,” Fili said. He had watched YouTube clip after YouTube clip, worked with his teacher, and had tried so hard to make sure his accent was minimal.

Kili blinked at him and then a smile spread across his face and he grabbed Fili's ears and used them to pull him into a joyous kiss.

He said it again and again as they kissed. Again and again as they tumbled into bed. Again and again as they slipped into sleep.

Again and again and forever again.


End file.
